Running From Myself
by anna-darkfate9
Summary: Something's wrong with Yoh and Hao. Their past has something to do with the plot. Please read the notes I've enclosed, am not good in summaries. Reviews please
1. As the Beast Emerges

  
**Disclaimers:** me no own SK. Me will die happy if me does… Fic's title is taken from a song with the same title written by a friend. It will be featured in the fic's later chapters.   
  
**Author's Note:** I got the idea for this fic when I read something about Yoh. The article said that if Hao has all the siblings' evil then Yoh might be the remainder of whatever goodness isn't in Hao. Ne?   
  
**Running From Myself**   
Chapter 1: As the Beast Emerges   
It was a humid day. The blue sky was cloudless and vapor could be seen rising from the pavement. Nevertheless, there was a slight breeze every now and then but the air it brought was hot and heavy.   
  
Asakura Yoh lay dozing outside at the inn's shady part, shirtless. The heat inside the inn was unbearable forcing him to evacuate his bedroom. He didn't notice that his headphones were streaming music nor did he notice that Anna was walking towards him, wearing a sour expression and her hands on her hips. Her mood was at par with the weather-hot and sultry.   
  
She stopped before Yoh, lost the sour face for a while and gazed lovingly at his sleeping figure. She took in the alluring image of Yoh firm and supple body. A slight sheen of sweat made his fit body…well…sexy. Anna shuddered at the thought. _'Stupid girl! Never entertain such thoughts!'_   
  
Though she would always deny it in front of everybody else, even to her self, she knew that she loved the boy Yoh._ 'He will never love you back, Anna. Why would he love an_ itako_?'_ she would always say to discourage herself. However, instead of waning, the feeling grew stronger-and Anna feared that.   
  
Pushing those thoughts away, her sour expression returned. "Yoh," she said, gently nudging the sleeping boy with her foot. Since it was of no avail, she knelt beside Yoh and shook him. "Yoh, wake up."   
  
"Wa-," Yoh groggily said as he reluctantly opened an eye. He cast a sleepy look at Anna, gave a yawn and closed his eyes again. "Five more minutes mama, five more minutes."   
  
Anna's eyes narrowed, her lips forming a thin line. She raised her hand a drove a hard blow on Yoh's face.   
  
_Slap!_   
  
"Gah! Wha-Why you do zat?" a bewildered Yoh abruptly sat up and rubbed his red cheek. "It hurts."   
  
"I'm sorry but you didn't wake up when I shook you so I had to slap you," Anna replied, regretting her action.   
  
_'Anna is saying sorry?! By god, I must have died because of the heat! Damn its hot!' _Yoh thought, the corners of his mouth slightly twitching, fighting a smile.   
  
Yoh thoughts were interrupted when Anna started to playfully slap his cheek. "Oi Yoh, you're not listening! Geez, I hate repeating myself."   
  
"Wa? Oh, I'm sorry, a bit sleepy still. What were you saying again?"   
  
"I said, we've run out of ice cubes. So I want you to go to the store and buy a few items. Now listen carefully, I don't want to repeat it anymore, my throat is unpleasantly dry. Let's see… Ah yes. I want you to buy 4 bags of ice cubes, a gallon of double dutch ice cream, a gallon of pistachio flavored ice cream, 2 pints of banana flavored yogurt, a pound of lemons, 500 grams of sugar, and 2 orders of that extra large-sized blueberry shake. Here's the money."   
  
Anna handed Yoh some bills and coins and gestured him to leave. "I want you to be back before I finish my bath." With that, she retreated into the inn, headed for the bathroom.   
  
Yoh watched her retreating figure until it disappeared, as Anna turned left. He stooped to collect his headphones and rumpled shirt and donned both items on. Before leaving, he counted the money, making sure Anna gave him the right amount. His eyes grew wide as he saw a folded piece of paper inserted between the bills. He opened it and saw that it was a shopping list; the exact items Anna told him to buy were listed there. His jaw dropped when he recognized Anna's handwriting.   
  
Getting over his amazement, he placed the money in his pocket and started to leave. He placed his hands behind his head and whistled along with the music streaming from his headphones as he walked to the store._ 'Boy it sure is hot!'_   
  
The trees on the road's side were shadeless, leaving Yoh under the sun's tremendous heat. In less than 3 minutes, he was sweating profusely; huge drops of sweat were evident on his face and his shirt soaked with sweat.   
  
A sudden wave of dizziness swept over Yoh. His steps faltered and he stood there for a while holding his head in his hand, trying to will the pain away._ 'Prolly because of the heat. No big deal.' _A samurai ghost appeared and floated beside Yoh. "Master Yoh, are you okay?" the white-haired samurai ghost asked.   
  
"Hai! I'm okay Amidamaru, don't worry, it's just a minor headache," Yoh replied as cheerfully as he can.   
  
"Why don't you rest under that tree master. Perhaps that headache would disappear."   
  
"Indeed we shall." Yoh staggered his way to a nearby tree, wanting to catch a rest. _'Boy, Anna's gonna be mad when she finds out I'm home late.' _   
  
As he approached the tree, a dog that was under the tree raised its head to see Yoh approaching. It startled to snarl at Yoh as its sensed Amidamaru. However, Yoh's eyes flashed and turned cold. He let out a smirk and moved towards the dog in slow, careful steps. Meanwhile, the dog stood up as it sensed danger and started to bark at Yoh. In one swift movement, Yoh kicked the dog forcing it run away from him in terror, yelping.   
  
"Master?" Amidamaru spoke up, surprised at Yoh action. He never saw Yoh act cruelly to anything or anyone before and he was sure this was the first time. But why?   
  
The glint in Yoh's eyes disappeared and a confused look replaced the menacing face he wore a second ago. He blinked once, then twice and blinked again. He tried to clear his vision but it was useless. Everything became a hazy, and his vision grew dim. He leaned on the tree, slightly slouching.   
  
Amidamaru started to worry as he saw Yoh's pale lips. "Master are you feeli-_MASTER!!!_" Amidamaru shouted as he saw Yoh slump to the ground unconscious.   
  
**Chapter 2 is up!!!! **


	2. Burn My Soul

  
**Disclaimers:** me no own SK. Me will die happy if me does… Fic's title is taken from a song with the same title written by a friend. It will be featured in the fic's later chapters.   
  
**Author's Note:**Sorry you guys haven't heard from me in a while. School, exams, penniless and broke…damn, this is so good. x_x PLUS, I am suffering from writer's block. Ok, change topic…   
  
I'd like to thank the people who reviewed. Shucks, you guys make me feel special... Irish-red, Don't worry, I'm working on it… *winks* This story seems like its going nowhere so I'll see to how far I could keep it going. I am totally blank!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I don't like it.   
  
I've finished writing the chapter October last year and I was too lazy to post it... **I'm sorry!!!!**   
  
**Running From Myself**   
Chapter 2: Burn My Soul   
3 days later.   
  
A cloaked messenger entered the tent and knelt before the master, his face on the ground, making sure he doesn't make eye contact. "Master I bring news from our spies we've assigned at the Valley of Tears."   
  
Hao lazily eyed the man, gesturing him to continue speaking, "Go on, speak."   
  
"Master Hao, our spies have found another shaman sanctuary. They are refugees from one of the towns we have previously ravaged. Their leader is still alive, Master, and they will fight to the death to protect him. However, they hide in fear from our men. They are worried we sneak in on them and catch them off guard."   
  
Hao suddenly looked perked. He sat upright in his chair and stared intently at the kneeling man. "What type of shaman are these refugees, again?" His eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed, trying to figure out which is which.   
  
"Warrior shamans, my lord," replied the messenger. The messenger recoiled inside. He knew these shamans were powerful but they were nothing against Hao. The thought of his master killing those shamans for fun and power made him shudder.   
  
Hao gave a small evil smile and replied, "Oh them, I remember them! Good, good. Inform our men to withdraw. I will personally pay our dear friends a visit tonight or they might think I'm too inconsiderate."   
  
"Yes master." The messenger rose, gave a small bow and exited the tent.   
  
_ 'Finally, fun! I hope those shamans would put up a good fight. I _am _perpetually bored_,' Hao said to himself.   
  
-==+==-   
  
"How is he doing, Anna?" Manta asked groggily. He just woke after a few hours of sleep Anna permitted him.   
  
Anna let out a sigh and faced Manta, giving him an exhausted look. "Worse." The reply was heavy with emotion. Manta blinked, thinking his eyes deceived him. Did Anna look like she was about to cry? Before he could scrutinize that look, Anna blinked and it was gone.   
  
She stared at the boy lying on the futon. Without any second thoughts, she planted a soft kiss on Yoh's forehead and whispered in his ear._ 'Please get better.'_   
  
It's been three days since Yoh collapsed and both Manta and Anna haven't had a decent meal or sleep since. They were always keeping vigil on Yoh, taking turns on watching over the boy.   
  
Yoh's fever wasn't getting any better. Instead, his fever was burning, growing hotter and hotter each day. Strangely, Yoh didn't even sweat, and this baffled Manta and Anna. It was as if Yoh's body simply emitted more and more heat by the day. And yesterday, when Horohoro came to visit, an occurrence happened leaving everyone alarmed and baffled.   
  
'The crazy Ainu iced the whole room', as Manta would put it.   
  
Indeed, Horohoro covered the room's walls and ceiling with a thick layer of ice and surrounded the floor with snow. He even added those sharp ice crystals at the ceiling. 'It might help Yoh cool down', the Ainu reason.   
  
Anna surely gave him a piece of her mind…er…hand. To Horohoro, it felt like his face would forever face the left side.   
  
However, while everyone was busy debating about the Ainu's stupid feat, no one noticed that the room started to grow warm and the ice began to melt. It was only when the melted ice formed a big shallow pool of water in the room that everyone stopped arguing.   
  
'Now look! You've made a mess! Can't even control your own doing from melting!" Anna snapped.   
  
"But…but…it **wasn't** me!" Horohoro's eyes strayed trying to avoid his companion's displeased stares. Suddenly, beads of sweat formed on his nose and his jaw dropped. "Ummmm. Guys, I think you better see this. Something's happening to Yoh and I'm sure it isn't because of contact lenses."   
  
Anna and Manta turned their gaze to Yoh and what the beheld was not a product of insufficient rest. Yoh's eyeballs were black but his pupils were like yellow-orange-red flames jumping, like a forest fire, wildly burning. His face was angry, furious in fact and he was thrashing in his futon, guttural screams of rage ensued from Asakura Yoh.   
  
Manta paled while Anna's face seems emotionless, her lips forming a thin line.   
  
Minutes later, all three of them were sweating profusely-the room was suddenly humid like inside a sauna. But what amazed them was that the water at their feet grew warm and they could see a mist developing inside the room.   
  
When all the ice, snow and water have finally evaporated, the room assumed its normal temperature once again, Yoh's eyes were back to normal and he fell asleep, though his fever didn't subside.   
  
"Anna, don't you think his spirit is being burned?" Manta suggested. "You did say that this is no ordinary fever. Then perhaps its really not fever. What if it's his spirit or even his own power his growing. But its fire, Yoh doesn't have the power of fire…"   
  
"Hao." was the only reply, barely above a whisper.   
  
"Nani, Anna?" Manta didn't hear what Anna said.   
  
"Bear in mind, Manta, that Yoh has a twin, and he controls the Spirit of Fire. Though they are different individuals, there is always a bond between them, a strong and unique bond that connects and binds them. It might be possible that…that…or maybe not."   
  
"That what? Go on, tell." Manta pleaded. He wanted to know more, he had to. This was his friend and he had to know something so they could help him.   
  
"Nothing. It was just a silly thought," Anna said, her tone defensive. "You watch over Yoh now, Manta. I'd catch a few winks first." With that, Anna crawled to her futon at the corner of Yoh's room and snuggled in, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.   
  
Manta gazed at the girl's sleeping figure._ 'She know something. I'm sure of that.'_


	3. The Devil Has Come

  
**Disclaimers:** me no own SK. Me will die happy if me does… Fic's title is taken from a song with the same title written by a friend. It will be featured in the fic's later chapters.   
  
**Author's Note:** : In this story, for some twisted reason even I couldn't comprehend, I've made Hao slightly OOC. Probably not a good move but…I had to do it!   
  
Lately, I've been a very unlucky kid but that didn't stop me from writing new chapters and fics and this chapter wouldn't be completed if **Daddy Worm**, **Kathyrine** and **2Bz** haven't been religiously harassing me to continue writing.   
  
**Running From Myself**   
Chapter 3: The Devil Has Come   
That evening.   
  
A lone stalker stood upon a cliff, the night air whipping his long hair and cape from side to side. The full moon's light played upon his sinister features as he stood motionless, eyes closed in full concentration, listening to the wind's song.   
  
Slowly he opened his eyes, eyes that burned with vengeance, and let out a very sinister smile.   
  
_'Finally, I've found you,' _he whispered to the wind before walking away from the cliff's edge.   
  
-==+==-   
  
"Keep close watch, man. That Asakura scourge might attack anytime," an unknown man holding a spear told another.   
  
"Sure. The full moon is set upon a cloudless sky; therefore it will be easy to see in the dark. Besides, I don't think Hao could find out how we enter the fortress. We are more prepared this time. He cannot penetrate the fortress even if he brings along with him his army of **idiots **who shamelessly call themselves shamans." The man spoke with such bitterness that it looked as if he was about to strike the spearman with his katana. He then spat on the ground, seriously wishing it were Hao. "Asakura Hao, that scion of Satan himself. Hn!"   
  
"Yes, he is indeed evil and powerful. That is enough reason that we should not let our guards down," the spearman tried to reason with the katana wielder. He knew that they had to keep their cool and their emotions should not go into overdrive. "Nor should we take risky chances. However, it doesn't mean that we're safe. We can't let it get into our heads nor let our emotions make irrational men out of us."   
  
"But the murderous bastard killed my wife and children. He **slaughtered** my family. I will make him pay."   
  
There was a pause as the spearman tried to search for the right words to say. Meanwhile, overhead, clouds gathered around the full moon, blocking its light and the sky turned red.   
  
"I know it's painful to lose your family, man, but you have to cool it. There's no telling what might happen." The spearman glanced at the sky and exhaled sharply. "Keep your eyes open, looks like its gonna rain."   
  
The spearman then faced the massive rock pillar behind him. He took out a necklace with a crystal pendant from his pocket and gently swung it from side to side. The wind shifted and the air around felt like it was electrically charged. A circle of blue light appeared on the ground, weird symbols started to appear one by one in red light and finally a David's star appeared in the center of the circle. The spearman, situated in the star's center, was chanting to himself.   
  
The katana wielder, seeing that the portal for the fortress' entrance was about to be opened, turned his back on the spearman and scanned the horizon._ 'Artemis, brush away the rain clouds from tonight's sky and-' _he stopped from his incantation to the moon goddess when he heard a groan from behind like a man dying in his sleep.   
  
The scene that he saw was enough to make his heart stop.   
  
His worst fear and nemesis was standing behind him, holding the spearman's dead body by the hair with one hand and his soul with the other. A moment later, the spearman's soul merged with the rest of the stalker's spirit, bringing his power a notch higher.   
  
The swordsman's throat went dry and nothing but two words escaped from his lips, barely audible. "Asakura Hao."   
  
The stalker looked up and met the swordsman's eyes and said, "Ah, so you remember me. So heart-warming." The light from the portal made his sinister features seem more evil.   
  
"**You**," the man managed to say in a shaky yet resonant voice. He raised his katana to point it at Hao. "I will never forget. How can I, when you slaughtered my family like pigs? How can I, when the sight of their dead bodies torment me in my dreams, when their voices haunt me, telling me, pleading with me to seek revenge? **How can I**!"   
  
"One, never point sharp objects at other people. That's _very_ dangerous. Two, man, I'm really sorry 'bout your family. It was bitch of me to kill them…especially when they gave me oh, so little power. But their screams of pain and pleas for mercy were like music to my ears," Hao replied in a calm yet taunting voice, watching the swordsman's reaction, as if relishing the sight. "Their pained faces and tortured bodies were like merry little worms writhing helplessly in a bed of burning charcoal making me smile, the puny fight they put up saved me a bit from boredom, the little power they gave moistened the parched lips of my Fire spirit and their blood… ah yes, so delicious. It was like elixir to my soul."   
  
"You…you killed…my…family and part…part of the clan for…_fun_?" The man lowered his katana as if reality drained him of all his energy. His voice faltered while his eyes sparkled with tears that were held back with effort. "You kill **innocent** people for fun?" he shouted, flames of anger leaping in his eyes.   
  
"Frankly speaking, no. I kill for **power**. Fun, enjoyment, _pleasure_-they just rank second. Basically, it's all about gaining power, growing stronger. However, since we've had too much of getting-to-know-you-more talk, I'm cutting our conversation here. Now if you'll excuse me, I still have an appointment with your leader."   
  
The swordsman clenched his jaw and swallowed hard,_ 'He's going after _dancho! _I will not allow it!' _He took a step forward, once again raising his katana. "I will not allow you to enter that portal, Asakura Hao, not when **I'm** on guard. Powerful or not, I'm still gonna fight you, for the sake of our _dancho's_ safety!"   
  
Hao didn't even bother to meet the man's eye when he countered the man's challenge. "Look, I'm feeling generous today and I'm gonna prove my point that I do not kill for fun. Besides, I have no business with **you**; I'm here for your leader, so put that katana down. Plus, I'd rather see you live another day, contemplating your cruel fate and later die with too much depression. Killing you would deprive me of something more…_soap opera-ish_." Changing his mind, Hao tilted his head slightly towards the swordsman's direction and let out a smirk.   
  
Without warning, the swordsman attacked Hao, shouting his battle cry: _This if for my family and the clan!_   
  
Though he caught Hao off guard, the man missed Hao by a few centimeters as Hao's instinct and quick reflexes dictated he deflect the attack.   
  
"Missed," a sarcastic monosyllabic comment from Hao. "I told you to think about my deal and I thought you were wise enough to opt the "die in misery" bargain, but no. Therefore, you leave me **no** choice."   
  
"Enough talk Asakura! You fight like a girl, hiding behind acerbic words. Is this the famed Hao, bearer of the Spirit of Fire? Is this really him?" The man was having difficulties coordinating his offense-defense moves with his train of thoughts. "C'mon Hao, fight like a **true** Asakura!"   
  
"You talk too much," Hao whispered, and gave the man a mysterious smile that promised pain and misery. In a blink of an eye, the swordsman was dead, a spear inserted though his forehead. A second later, his soul was being absorbed by Hao. _'That was a quick one. Now, for my appointment, I don't wanna be late. Where could that crystal be?'_   
  
Hao drew near the spearman's lifeless form, stooped over it and picked up the crystal on its open palm. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna borrow this for a while."   
  
Walking to the center of the portal, he repeated the process earlier done by the spearman. He closed his eyes and started chanting.   
  
_

"al el kaf retsen isto lati orpe,  
ib rean idim it niste isto reb las"   
  


_ As Hao chanted, the portal's light grew brighter. A column of blue light as wide as the portal shot up the sky and symbols similar to the symbols on the ground appeared on the wall of light.   
  
_

kas erede nour godan mefis mor.   
  


_ Hao's hair and cape were lifted up and was whipping wildly as if strong winds were playing with them.   
  
_

Io vitum la te et re alo mer nim,  
Net eb ish nebe edre fre it re."   
  


_ The symbols themselves swayed from sides to side as if dancing. At one moment they were symbols then they would swirl in a circular motion looking like red spots on a stream of blue light and then they'd unravel themselves again, this time as another symbol. As the chant was completed, the red symbols streaks of red light before assuming the image of flames.   
  
The next moment, Asakura Hao disappeared into the portal, closing it, leaving a spire of smoke behind. 


End file.
